Collections
Collections are groups of 7 themed loot items. Almost every job tier has at least one collection. The Underboss and Boss job tiers in New York, the El Cacique tier in Cuba, the Dragon Head, Saboteur and Assassin job tiers in Bangkok are the only tiers with no associated collections. Italy and Las Vegas has four collections but they aren't associated with any specific district. How to get Collections Specific collections can be obtained by * completing the jobs in that collection's job tier * trades with other players * Money Laundering * the Free Gift program * the Secret Stash * winning Tournaments * Mystery Bags / Red Mystery Bags If the player collects all 7 items of a collection, it can be vaulted. This will use up 1 of each of the 7 items and grant the player a bonus to their Health, Energy, Stamina, Attack,Defense, Loot Drops, or bank depositing. Once a vault has been carried out on a collection and all 7 items are found again, it can be revaulted, rewarding the player with a specific Boost. Revaulting can be done as many times as there are complete collections available, with the exception of the Daily Chance collection, and ones associated with special events such as the Easter Crime eggs. It is entirely possible and probable to master a job tier and still not have completed a collection in that tier, prompting trades with other players and redoing jobs in finished tiers in hopes of looting the missing item. It is also not uncommon to have all but the same one in every collection (ie: the 6th item). The one item that is the rarest to find in each collection seems to vary from player to player. The Collector, Curator, No Razors Needed, Master Collector, and Back In The U.S.S.R. achievements can be gained by completing and vaulting various collections. The total bonus in skill points or other benefits that can be obtained by vaulting every current collection is 43 Health, 47 Energy, 10 Stamina, 21 Attack, 37 Defense, +10% Loot Drops, and -3% on bank deposits. Clicking on the + Wishlist icon next to the items on this page will add that item to your Wishlist in Mafia Wars (Facebook). Some collection items, especially the Daily Chance and Money Laundering items, do not directly appear on the Gifting page with the other collections. In order to send these items to your mafia, you must go directly to your Collections & Vault page in your Inventory and click Send Gift by the item you wish to send. The item will be highlighted and you can click the target recipient as normal. Sorted Since September 9, 2010 collections have been sorted. You can now choose a city, Crew Collections and Special Collections (Events, Mystery Bag, Robbing and Tournaments). New York Collections Cuban Collections Moscow Collections Bangkok Collections Las Vegas Collections Italy Collections Brazil Collections Chicago Collections London Collections South Africa Collections Collectable Stat Cards Limited Edition Collections Crew Collections Robbing Collections Tournament Collections Operation Collections Category:Collections Category:New York Category:Animals Category:Bangkok Category:Manhattan Category:Tournaments Category:Italy Category:Las Vegas Category:Limited Time Job Category:Events Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:Vehicles Category:Cuba Category:Daily Chance Category:The Daily Take Category:Operations Category:Brazil